1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus can include microlenses as means for condensing incoming light. However, for example, like a full-HD sensor of a 35-mm full size, an imaging apparatus having a unit pixel larger than a diameter of each microlens used in the related art is known.